herofandomcom-20200223-history
Pyro (Team Fortress 2)
The Pyro is a mysterious mumbling pyromaniac of unknown origin in Team Fortress 2. With an unknown gender and nationality, the Pyro is undoubtably the most arcane of the mercenaries. Judging by how this mercenary is displayed in his Meet the Team video and how the mercenaries of both teams fear this individual, the Pyro can be considered an individual/weapon that could either save or destroy the planet as far as anyone can tell. Personality Thanks to the fact that this entity wears a gas mask and a fire-retardant suit, little is known about this individual, save for the fact that it has a strange liking of fire. Due to his delusional behavior, the Pyro almost certainly suffers from Schizophrenia, a mental illness that makes this entity fail to realize what is real and what is not. Because of this, the Pyro observes frequent hallucinations of an imaginary Utopia dubbed "Pyroland". Weapons and Skills The Pyro specializes in fighting enemies at close range using a homemade flamethrower. While its firepower is not overly impressive, the weapon does have a lasting effect, leaving enemies suffering from afterburner damage for a descent amount of time after being exposed to the flames. The Pyro's flamethrower is also capable of deflecting and reflecting certain projectiles such as rockets and arrows back to their senders via an action known as a compression blast (or air blast). The Pyro is also the best class for detecting enemy spies, as the afterburner from the flamethrower exposes their invisibility cloak or even their disguise as an unsuspecting ally. The Pyro is also capable of wielding an assortment of various secondary weapons, from the standard shotgun, to a flare gun, which blasts a flare that ignites enemy mercenaries upon contact, and does critical damage when hit by a flare while they are on fire. Another weapon, called the Scorch Shot, shoots a detonating blank that explodes after a set amount of time. The Pyro also carries a fire axe as his melee weapon of choice, which to its vision can be interpreted as a giant lollipop. Out of all the mercenaries, the Pyro has the most taunt kills with a total of 3, however, the pyromaniac can only equip two at once. Its default taunt kill bears a strong resemblance to Street Fighter character Ryu's Hadokun, which can hit multiple enemies at once. The second taunt kill shows the Pyro creating a rainbow complete with a imaginative creature known as a balloonicorn sitting atop it, once the rainbow is fully created, the Pyro then unleashes a thundering tremble which sets all unfortunate mercenaries within a 6 foot radius ablaze; this taunt can only be used by a variation of the Pyro's flamethrower known as the rainblower. The third and final taunt kill has the Pyro exclusive to the Scorch Shot, the Pyro positions itself in the firing stance of a military official preparing for an execution, the pyromaniac then fires a blank that, at close range, kills and ignites unfortunate mercenaries that get within close proximity, however at longer ranges, the blank behaves in a similar manner as a standard shot fired by the Scorch Shot. Role Like the other characters, the Pyro is an anti-hero/anti villain depending on who's side your playing for. Gallery TF2_Pyro_PyroLand.jpg|Pyro's hallucination of his deadly fire axe being a lollipop Pyrohadoukentauntkill.png|The Pyro's 1st Taunt Kill Pyro_Armageddon_Taunt.png|The Pyro's 2nd Taunt Kill Execution.png|The Pyro's 3rd Taunt Kill Video Category:Team Fortress Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mute Category:Elementals Category:Anti Hero Category:Lethal Category:Genderless Category:Nameless Category:Mentally Ill Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Dreamers Category:Mysterious Category:Dreaded Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Internet Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:One-Man Army Category:Dimwits Category:Immortals Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Paranoid